Ryunishino a powerful enemy, and a loyal friend
by NotaVaderHater
Summary: When rumors of a silverhaired demon with more than three shards of the Sacred Jewel reach Inuyasha and friends they go off in search of him, but this demon's intentions are not known and are unexplainable, and this demon may not be a demon IK MS RS
1. Meeting the Dragon

This is my very first Inuyasha fan fiction. The characters and places are all the same. This fic takes place about 3 years after the second movie, **_Castle Beyond the Looking Glass_**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I'm just borrowing the idea from the original creator

Part 1 Meeting the Dragon

"Mom, where did I put the Ramen cups?" Kagome asked. "They're in the cupboard under the microwave." Mrs. Higurashi said "Oh, hello Inuyasha." Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!" she said running up to him and giving him a large hug. "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi" said Inuyasha when Kagome got off of him. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her. "Yes I am" Kagome said putting ramen cups into her backpack, and with a final wave to her mother she left with Inuyasha to the well that led to the Feudal Era.

They exited Kagome's house hand-in-hand. They crossed the empty courtyard and past the sacred tree, to the small building that housed the well. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome, and after she was in closed the door behind her. 'I like this new side of Inuyasha.' she thought. "Kagome wait." "What is it Inuyasha?" "There is something that I need to do be for we go." "What's th-" she was cut off as Inuyasha kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, gentle, but firm. Kagome tensed up when he kissed her at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. Their lips parted when they ran out of breath. "That's better." he said. She looked away blushing and giggling at his words. Then to her great surprise, he picked her up bridal style and jumped into the well.

The rest of the group was in Kaede's hut. Shippo was sitting by Kaede, and Miroku was sitting next to Sango. "Lady Kaede, have you heard any rumors of any shards lately?" Miroku asked. "Yes, in fact I have." Kaede said. "I've heard of a silver-haired demon was seen in a village to the east of this one that has quite a few shards of the Shikon Jewel." "Do you know how many shards it has?" Sango asked looking intently at Kaede. "No." said Kaede "Not exactly, but I think it was more than three, so ye had better be careful." "More than three shards." said Sango, "that would be one powerful demon. Your right Kaede we will have to b-" she stopped when she felt Miroku's hand on her butt, she then slapped Miroku across the face leaving a red hand print. "Pervert." she said, walking out of the hut and towards the well. "He'll never learn." said Shippo putting his hands on his head and shaking it.

Just then, Myoga the flea came into the hut, landing on Shippo's shoulder. "Hi Myoga." said Shippo to the aged flea. "Hello Shippo." said Myoga "Have you seen Master Inuyasha today?" "No but he said that he would be back soon." "Yah, and what the hell do you want Myoga?" said Inuyasha, entering the room with Kagome and grabbing the flea off of Shippo's shoulder. "Kagome!" yelled Shippo leaping into Kagome's arms. "Just to see where you were Master Inuyasha!" yelled the flea from Inuyasha's fist.

"So, their might be a demon with more than three sacred jewel shards? That sounds like fun." Inuyasha said after Miroku and Sango told him and Kagome about what Kaede had said. "Yes" said Miroku, "but we should use extreme caution around it." "True" said Sango "We don't even know what it looks like except for it has silver hair." "Than I will be more careful." said Inuyasha. Everyone but Kagome looked at him, she knew that it was because of her he was this way, but she liked the softer side of him.

"Well we wont get anywhere by just sitting around here, come on Kagome, Shippo." Inuyasha said "Yes let's go." Miroku said picking up his staff and walking out of Kaede's house. Sango picked her boomerang and Kirara, then followed suite. They all were a little nervous about this demon, all but Inuyasha who was still his cocky self.

After a day of traveling everyone made camp under a large tree. "Inuyasha, is there a hot spring near by?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sniffed a bit, "Yah, there is one of in that direction." he said pointing west. "Thanks Inuyasha, Sango would you like to get a bath as well?" "Yes, getting a bath would be very refreshing after that pervert touched me again." Sango said glaring at Miroku. "Sango, that hurts." Miroku said, "I didn't touch you that often." "YOU'VE GROPED ME EVERY HOUR OF THIS TRIP!" Sango yelled at him, for his face still had a red imprint of Sango's hand. "Can we go get a bath before this turns into an all out war?" Kagome said. "Yes let's go." Sango said. They gathered the bathing stuff and went off to the hot spring.

"Damn lecher." Inuyasha said, looking away from Miroku. "Inuyasha, do you think that Sango would like me better if I didn't touch her bottom so often?" Miroku asked "Are you seriously thinking about cutting down on your lecherous ways?" Inuyasha asked flabbergasted. "Yes, for the sake of Sango." Miroku answered. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this comment but then shrugged it off. He was too busy thinking about Kagome. He was thinking of asking her to be his mate, but had yet to find the right time to ask her about it.

When the girls returned from their bath, the fire that Miroku had made before they had left was hot enough to cook on. "Inuyasha, will you go and fill this pot with water please?" Kagome asked sweetly. "What for?" Inuyasha said back to her. "So I can make some Ramen." Kagome said pulling out some ramen packages out of her backpack. Inuyasha's eyes brightened when he saw the ramen come out of the backpack, "Sure thing." He said as he ran off with the pot to the nearest stream.

"Kagome, you have really changed Inuyasha" Sango said looking at Kagome. "Yah, I haven't really noticed until recently." Kagome said. "I think that I know what did it." Miroku said with a lecherous look in his eyes. "MIROKU!!" Sango yelled hitting him on the head so hard he hit the floor. "We haven't gone that far yet, and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." Kagome said blushing.

When Inuyasha returned from the river with the pot of water, they boiled it and made the ramen. While they ate, they discussed how they were going to get the shards from the demon. "Kaede said that the demon had at least three shards, but we should anticipate that he has more; just to be extra ready." Miroku said gazing into the fire. "Feh, I'll just kick his ass and take the shards from him." said Inuyasha looking at Miroku. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome commanded, "What the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha said looking up from the ground. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you considering that you always get hurt whenever we get into a battle." Kagome stated. "Only because I'm protecting you!" Inuyasha retaliated. "SIT!!" Kagome yelled. She then sat on his back making it so he couldn't go anywhere without hurting her. "Can we got to sleep now? Because I'm really tired." asked Shippo a little while later. "Sure Shippo." Kagome said she then rolled out her sleeping bag and climbed into it. Shippo joined her soon after. Miroku and Sango were sleeping on the other side of the campfire, and Inuyasha was up in a tree sniffing around to see if any demons were around. When he was completely sure that there wasn't any around he climbed down the tree and wrapped his arms around Kagome. When she snuggled into his embrace he smiled; after about twenty minutes, he fell asleep.

The next morning they packed up camp and headed for the village the demon had been spotted by. But, before they could get there, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "What is it Kagome?" Sango asked, "There are seven Sacred Jewel Shards coming towards us." She said "SEVEN?!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out the Tetsaiga. "Yes" said Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and caught a scent that smelled a little bit like something that he had never wanted to smell again, a dragon.

Soon in the distance they could see a glimmer of silver, and then as the dragon got closer, they saw that it was a man wearing a deep green tunic with jet black pants like Inuyasha's and green cloak that looked as if it were made from scales, a long sword at his left hip (like Aragorn's) and a short sword at his right hip. "Who are you?!" Inuyasha yelled to the dragon. "I am Ryunishino." He said "Well Ryunishino, prepare to die!" Inuyasha yelled at him jumping up and slashing at him with the Tetsaiga. The dragon then unsheathed his long and short swords blocking Inuyasha's attack with the short sword and putting the long sword into a stabbing position. 'Shit' Inuyasha thought as he saw this, but to his surprise, Ryunishino just pushed him away and did not stab him.

But the force of his push was so great that Inuyasha was thrown fifty feet back. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running to him. When she got to him she looked at Ryunishino. 'How powerful could this guy be?' she thought 'and will we be strong enough to beat him?"

How do you like that as a cliff hanger? Still please review and I'll put Ch2 The Battle.


	2. Ryunishino vs Inuyasha

Well here is chapter 2

Inuyasha vs. Ryunishino

"Well Inuyasha, do you still think that you can kick my ass?" Ryunishino said with a smirk on his face. "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled back at him, "Kagome I'm fine, get back to Sango and Miroku." "Okay Inuyasha." she said running back to the others. Inuyasha got up looking at Ryunishino, 'Why didn't he stab me when he had the chance?' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'if he wanted to kill me why didn't he take the chance?' "Inuyasha, draw your sword! Come after me, or are you afraid?" Ryunishino taunted from across the battle field. "I'll give you scared!" Inuyasha yelled running towards Ryunishino. Ryunishino sheathed his short sword and took up his long one in both hands.

From the place that Inuyasha left them, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome watched as Inuyasha clashed blades with Ryunishino. 'Ryunishino's sword blade was almost as long as the Tetsaigia' thought Miroku 'though it must have been much heavier'. "Sango, have you noticed the thickness of Ryunishino's blade?" Miroku asked her. "Yah, I have. It's much thicker than the Tetsaigia." she said. "Do you think that's why Inuyasha stumbles when he blocks one of Ryunishino's attacks?" Shippo asked looking up at Miroku from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. "Yes, I think you are right Shippo." said the Monk looking at the battle in progress once again.

"You're strong Inuyasha, but not strong enough." Ryunishino taunted Inuyasha again. "Yah well take THIS!" Inuyasha raised the Tetsaigia above his head, "WIND SCAR!" he yelled swinging the blade of the Tetsaigia through the air releasing a wave of energy at Ryunishino. Just before the wind scar hit, Ryunishino through his cloak up in front of him, shielding himself from the wind scar. When the wind scar hit everyone thought it was over. "Heh, I did it." Inuyasha said to himself. "Good job Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the sidelines. But then, Ryunishino through open his **_wings_** that had shielded him from the blast, he then furled his wings shut saying "Nice little attack you have there. To bad my wings are completely indestructible!" "Oh, no!" Kagome said in a small voice. "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango said looking at her. "He shielded himself from the wind scar, yet, he didn't invoke the powers of the sacred jewel." "That's not good." Miroku said.

"Hahahahaha, so Inuyasha, I've beaten your best attack; do you still think that you can win?" Ryunishino taunted laughing. "Shyaddup! I'm just getting started" Inuyasha said smirking at him. Ryunishino switched swords and started attacking Inuyasha fiercely, hitting the Tetsaigia seven or eight times in rapid succession. They clashed swords for what seemed like minutes when Ryunishino caught a glimpse of Sango when Inuyasha wasn't attacking him. His facial expression completely changed when he was looking at her. It went from a serious look of concentration, to a blank dreamy expression.

"Hay! Pay attention to me you fool!" Inuyasha yelled. Ryunishino turned around and looked at Inuyasha, then, he punched him as hard as he could in the stomach sending Inuyasha flying off into the distance. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she ran after him. At the same time Ryunishino had flown at top speed towards Sango and Miroku. Miroku jumped in front of Sango to protect her, just as Ryunishino got to them; only to be sent hurtling into a tree.

Before Sango knew what had happened Ryunishino's face was inches away from hers. She recoiled slightly frightened slightly by his soul-piercing fire blue eyes. He slowly reached his hand up to her face. He traced the lines of her face with his claws, yet, not touching her. "Such a pretty face." he said in a soft soothing voice rubbing one of his fingers up and down her cheek. SMACK! Sango slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand print.

"I don't think that I deserved that." said Ryunishino "If there is anything that I can do for you, just ask." he said, kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "I am at your command, Lady Sango." he said, his face looking up at her with a slightly dazed look on his face. Sango blushed slightly quite taken aback about his politeness. "But, but I'm not of nobility." She said. "I don't care, you will always be of nobility to Me." he said standing up. At his full height he was almost two feet taller than her. "Is there anything that I can do for you? What ever they are, if it is in my power to fulfill your request, then I will do it without hesitation." Ryunishino said taking her hands in his. "On two conditions," she said, still blushing "first, never touch my face without my permission, and second will you give us the sacred jewel shards that you have in your possession?" Ryunishino looked into her eyes of fine mahogany. "I will do as you command, but I feel that I will need the jewel shards sometime in the near future, but when that time has passed I will gladly give them to you." he finished backing up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Ryunishino yelled as he fell to his knees then collapsed to the ground, the Tetsaigia buried deep in his back.

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled right in his face. "What! I thought he was trying to hurt you!" Inuyasha yelled back "He wasn't going to hurt me! I was trying to make a deal with him before you killed him!" Sango yelled "Well sorry for trying to save your life! My mistake!" Inuyasha yelled yanking the Tetsaigia out of Ryunishino's Carcass and sheathing it. 'Well I'd better get the jewel shards before this turns into an all out war.' Kagome thought as she laid down her bow and quiver as she kneeled down to get the jewel shards.

But before Kagome had even gotten her hand near enough to Ryunishino's back an eerie light-blue light came out of the long gash in his back. "Um… Inuyasha." Kagome said tugging on his shirt a little. "What." He said looking at her. "Um… That!" she said pointing to the body of Ryunishino. "What the hell?" he said in shock and slight fear as Ryunishino slowly got to his feet, raising his head he looked at Inuyasha.

Suddenly the claws on his hands glowed blue and lengthened to three times their normal length. He viciously swung at Inuyasha, his eyes burning with an intense blue flame. Ryunishino swung and clawed at Inuyasha, kicking and lunging. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaigia and swung it from left to right causing Ryunishino to move backwards into the road. "What kind of demon are you!" Inuyasha yelled at Ryunishino. "Demon, I am no demon." Ryunishino said with a voice much deeper than that of his own.

Suddenly his face started elongating, he grew to an enormous size and then transformed into A Western Dragon, his true form. A huge jet black dragon, with vast bat-like wings and silver streaks of scales down his neck to his shoulders, where his long hair had been. Ryunishino bent his long neck down low and let out an ear-splitting roar at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha backed up slowly and almost fell down in fear. This dragon was nothing like Riyokutsei. He was completely different. Though Riyokutsei had been larger, he had no been as mobile and as ferocious as this dragon.

"Inuyasha, you have brought upon yourself a wrath more fearsome than any other that may face you." Ryunishino said in his deep voice, "Now feel me wrath!" he said as he lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding Ryunishino's jaws, drawing the Tetsaigia out once again. "Kirara!" Sango yelled. Kirara mewed and transformed into her large cat demon form. Both Kagome and Sango jumped onto Kirara's back, who then took to the sky. Ryunishino and Inuyasha were in a head to head battle. Every time that Inuyasha would try to get a new position on Ryunishino, the dragon would jump in front of him again. Finally Inuyasha lunged at Ryunishino, who in turn pulled a 180 and hit Inuyasha with his strong tail sending him into the ground; creating a small crater.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again. "I need to get down there to help him." "Stay up there Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. "So the woman is what you desire." Ryunishino said looking from Inuyasha to Kagome. "I can easily break you." He said spreading his wings to take to the sky after Kagome. "FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled throwing fire into Ryunishino's eyes. "Nice little fire small fry, wanna see mine?" Ryunishino said as he opened his mouth. "Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Shippo out of the line of fire just in time. One fraction of a second more, and Shippo would have been incinerated by the jet of flame that issued from Ryunishino's mouth.

Then Inuyasha was grabbed by Ryunishino and crushed in his hand. Inuyasha screamed in pain as every bone in his body was crushed. "Now Inuyasha you will feed my hunger. As Ryunishino opened his mouth revealing long fangs, Sango dropped on to his face. Ryunishino stopped at what he was doing at once. Staring into Sango's deep mahogany eyes. Slowly he lowered his head and let her get to the ground. When he lifted his head up still looking at her, a sacred arrow hit him at the base of his neck, where his skull connected to his vertebrate. He dropped Inuyasha instantly. Stumbling around he almost crushes the incapacitated Inuyasha. He then opened his great wings and took to the air. He flew for a few miles before plummeting from the sky.

He hit the earth with a resounding crash, knocking down trees, smashing boulders, and stirring up a cloud of dust that could be see for miles. When the dust cleared, Ryunishino was in a heap on the floor. Then out of the trees that had not been knocked down, Kikyo walked out onto the scene before her.

Well, that's chapter 2 sorry it took so long to get this out. I have had a lot of problems lately. For those of you who are reading my Teen Titans fic. I'm currently writing it.

NotaVaderHater


End file.
